As Long As You're There
by lunarocks14
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been best friends since they met when they both started at WMHS at the age of 14. Now that they're reaching the end of their last year, Blaine has something he needs to tell Kurt. One-shot.


**A/N: Blaine went to WMHS instead of Westerville. I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, _Dalton_ would be canon (and have updated!)**

"'_I need to talk to you. Meet me at the auditorium at_ _4_'. Are you breaking up with me, Blaine?" Kurt teases him as he walks down the steps, leaning against the edge of the stage to smile at Blaine.

Blaine's too nervous to smile back, but he reassures Kurt because he knows him well enough to know that though he's acting fine, he's concerned. "We're not actually dating, Kurt, despite the rumours. And I'm not going to yell at you or anything. I just... can you sit down, please?"

Kurt slides slowly into one of the seats, watching him with a slight frown. "Is everything okay, Blaine?"

"Yes. I... I have to tell you something, okay? But, as you told me once, I communicate best through song. So, here it is." He walks over to grab the microphone stand and place it in the centre of the stage, then takes a step back and nods to cue the music, which he's asked Puck to play when he asks for it. The music starts, and he can see Kurt's confusion deepening, so he simply gives him a reassuring smile and begins singing.

"_All my life, I've waited for the right moment to let you know, I don't wanna let you go._

_But now I've realised, there's just no perfect time to confess how I feel. This much, I know, is real..."_

As he sings, he closes his eyes, too nervous to look at Kurt. He knows his best friend well enough to know that he won't hate Blaine for this, but the rejection might hurt just as much, and considering how well Kurt knows music, he's almost certainly realised what the lyrics of the song are and what they mean. And he's not ready to see Kurt's reaction to that yet.

"_So, I refuse to waste one more second without you knowing my heart! _

_Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love. _

_Nothing but you means a thing to me, I'm incomplete. _

_When you're not there, holding me, touching me, I swear,_

_All of the rest could just disappear, and I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there_."

He opens his eyes, finally gaining the confidence to look at Kurt, who is simply staring. He doesn't know if that's a good sign or a bad one. So, stepping forward, he opens his arms as if to show that he's opening himself up, giving up his words.

"_Take these words, don't let them go unheard,_

_This is me reaching out, I hope you can hear me now. _

_'Cause baby, my heart's at stake, take it, it's yours to break. _

_I'd rather try, and lose, than keep this love from you_."

With a shaky, deep breath, he smiles at Kurt before continuing.

"_'cause I refuse to waste one more second without you knowing my heart. _

_Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love. _

_Nothing but you means a thing to me, I'm incomplete. _

_When you're not there, holding me, touching me, I swear,_

_All of the rest could just disappear, and I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there._"

He'd known that this song was perfect from the first time that he heard it. The lyrics had leapt out at him, describing his situation perfectly.

When he'd met Kurt, he hadn't really known who he was. Meeting Kurt had been the real reason he'd found himself and had the courage to come out, and he'd looked up to his friend with what he thought was deep admiration for nearly two years. Then, on one fateful day, the third day of summer vacation, he'd been sitting across from Kurt at the Lima Bean, and he'd looked up from his coffee to find Kurt smiling happily at him, and it'd hit him that he _loved_ this boy. It wasn't a huge, mind-blowing epiphany; just a simple realisation, like finding out that the Sun rises in the East, because of _course_ it rises in the East, what else would it do?

From that moment, he'd tried to find the right moment to tell Kurt how he felt, but he'd never been able to find the right time. And after a few months, he sort of... wimped out. The idea of telling his _best friend_ that he was in love with him was a huge and terrifying notion, and he was not going to do it. Simple as that. He was scared of losing his best friend, and scared of being rejected by the boy he loved.

So he'd kept it a secret... and then, a few weeks ago, he'd been watching Kurt talk excitedly about his audition for NYADA, and realised that he had to tell him. Keeping this a secret had been killing him for nearly two years, and what was the worst that could happen? Kurt could reject him, but they'd still be friends. They would never lose that. They never could. That wasn't how best friends worked.

There was no perfect time. So he'd chosen now.

"_Each day and night that I've kept this a secret it's killed me, it's time to share what I'm feeling inside._

_I don't need anything else but your love. _

_Nothing but you means a thing to me, I'm incomplete. _

_When you're not there, holding me, touching me, I swear,_

_All of the rest could just disappear, and I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there_.

_As long as you're there. Oh, as long as you're there_."

He finishes, breathing quickly and shallowly as he stares at Kurt, who stares back at him, seemingly too shocked to say anything.

"Kurt, I... I love you. I have done for a long time." Blaine steps slowly to the edge of the stage. "And I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, but I had to tell you."

Kurt stares. Blinks. Then starts smiling. Then he stands up, jumps over the chair in front, hops up on stage and before Blaine can say anything, he pulls the shorter boy to him and kisses him. Between kisses, he gasps "Blaine" kiss "Anderson" kiss "you" kiss "are" kiss "an idiot".

Blaine pulls away from him; his arms have somehow ended up wrapped around Kurt, and a bright smile is spreading across his face. "So... I didn't make you uncomfortable?"

"Blaine, I swear to God, the things I am going to do to you..."

"Is that a promise?" Blaine asks cheekily, earning a roll of the eyes. In a more serious tone, he continues, "So... does this make us boyfriends?"

Kurt nods, gazing into Blaine's eyes.

"I've thought about it, you know, this wasn't just a snap decision." Blaine tells him, and Kurt smiles. "So... you've liked me for... a while? How long?"

Kurt shakes his head slightly. "A few months. I fell in love with you a few months ago."

Blaine grins. "Two years. I win."

His boyfriend (oh God, he's his _boyfriend_ now and they're boyfriends and they're dating and he might possibly explode from happiness) rolls his eyes fondly at him. "It's not a competition, Blaine."

"No, because I already won."

"What did you win?"

"You."

**A/N: Fluffiness overload!**


End file.
